He was my person
by fuckingspecial
Summary: Rachel acaba de perder el amor de su vida, pero sabe que con ayuda de su familia podrá salir adelante/ Momentos de The Quaterback/ Happy B-day Soul Sister :3


_Personajes perteneciente a Glee, Fox y Ryan Murphy, solo la historia es mía ;)_

_**He was my person**_

-¿Rachel?- la suave voz de Kurt me hizo voltear- ya me voy- solo asentí y le di una breve sonrisa.

Después de un momento escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, de inmediato una sensación de soledad hizo que mi pecho se oprimiera, aún mas grande de la que había sentido en estas 3 semanas, desde que Kurt me dijo el motivo de porque había estado llorando desde que recibió esa llamada.

_**Flashback**_

Acababa de llegar a casa, Santana me había mandado un texto diciendo que llegaría más tarde así que solo esperaba encontrar a Kurt en el departamento, fue en ese momento cuando oí unos gemidos y encontré a mi mejor amigo sollozando.

-¿Kurt?

-El solo volteó a verme y lloró aún con más fuerza.

-Kurt dime que está pasando, ¿Por qué estas así?... ¿Kurt?

-Rachel… - sollozó. Estaba en posición fetal recostado en su cama, con lágrimas en sus ojos y otras ya corriendo por sus mejillas- yo… recibí una… una llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurt? ¿es Burt? ¿algo está mal con él?

-No… es… ¡Oh Rachel lo lamento tanto!

-Kurt dime que está pasando ahora- demandé

-Es Finn… Finn está muerto Rachel

_**Fin Flashback**_

Desde esa conversación no podía decir ni una sola palabra, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación. Santana y Kurt habían tratado de que hablara del tema o solo les dijera algo pero yo sinceramente no podía, solo hable 3 frases con Carol cuando ella quiso hablar conmigo porque no me presente en el funeral.

Había recibido llamadas de Noah, Mercedes, Quinn e incluso Mike, además de Blaine, Artie, Tina y Sam pero no pude hablar más de 5 minutos con cada uno de ellos, todo era demasiado irreal… tanto que creo que ni yo misma aún podía creerlo.

Finn era lo más importante para mí, él era todo lo que quería en alguien para compartir mi vida, el yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… ese era nuestro final, no este… no así.

_Tú eres mi novia. Estamos destinados. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes…_

El y yo debíamos haber estado juntos, para siempre o por lo menos hasta que envejeciéramos… pero juntos. El y yo debíamos haber tenido hijos, debíamos haberlos llamado Barbra o Drizzle (llovizna) como él quisiera. Todo esto era bastante relativo, todo esto pudo haber cambiado de un segundo a otro, no estoy segura, pero lo que si se con toda seguridad es que este no era el final de nuestra historia, y no quiero que lo sea, no aun, aun no le voy a decir adiós al hombre de mi vida, al único que realmente ame y amare por siempre.

El era único, el era especial, era un líder… uno para todos nosotros… el único para mí. Incluso aunque muchas veces hice lo que a él le podría haber parecido correcto, muchas veces lo decepcioné, muchas lo odié y le recriminé… como aquella vez que tuvo sexo con Santana y no me lo dijo, y a cambio me lie con Puck…, aquella en la que solo quería que estuviera celoso de Jesse o de Brody, o cuando trataba de ayudar a Quinn con su campaña de reina del baile… nunca pude ser tan buena o amable como él.

_Esa vez si te molestaste Rachel…_

Pero todos aquellos que lo conocían saben que él era mucho mejor persona que yo, tal vez por eso el y yo no estábamos juntos… incluso después que quedo muy claro cuanto lo quería.

El quizá murió creyendo lo contrario… no… él lo sabía, tenía que haberlo entendido de alguna forma, cuando estuvimos juntos en San Valentín o cuando hablamos por última vez… nunca creí que podría volver a enamorarme de él, en ese minuto lo hice.

_Ella me quiere… ella no me quiere…_

Finn lo sabía, él sabía que jamás amé a otro que no fuera él, sabía que aún lo seguía haciendo… y él me amaba a mí, Finn murió amándome.

En ese momento tome la decisión, Finn amaba a su familia, y a sus amigos, incluso a los chicos nuevos del club, ellos también estaban sufriendo pero la diferencia es que ellos estaban siendo más valientes que yo, ellos estaba recordándolo, ellos estaban lidiando con su recuerdo, con sus cosas y con todos los sentimientos que los invadían y yo solo estaba aquí, pensando en cómo podía seguir adelante sin él , como podía protagonizar el musical de mis sueños, aquel que él me impulsaba cada día cuando estábamos juntos, si ni siquiera me sentía capaz de cantar solo una nota sin llorar otra vez.

_Tú eres una estrella Rachel…_

Pero debía hacerlo, vine a New York por eso, el me dio la libertad que él creía necesaria para que yo cumpliera mi sueño y brillara como la estrella que el aseguraba que yo era, esa estrella que ya ni yo pensaba que era.

Mr. Shue estaba haciendo una especie de recordatorio de Finn, cantando todas las canciones que los chicos quería dedicarle y eso, todo al más puro estilo de glee, todo como Finn lo hubiera querido, Kurt ya se encontraba allá, yo lo seguiría mañana, después de todo, ellos son mi familia.

* * *

-¿Rachel?- contestó Kurt.

-Hola, ¿puedes venir por mí al aeropuerto?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Lima.

-Espera, voy por ti y Rach… ¿Estás bien?

-Si Kurt, solo date prisa.

-Si, en cinco minutos estoy allá.

-Chao.

-Chao.

A los cinco minutos tal y como aseguro, Kurt llego a recogerme junto con Blaine.

Lo primero que hizo al bajarse del auto fue darme un gran abrazo de apoyo y susurrar en mi oído un _"estoy tan feliz porque viniste", _mientras Blaine tomaba mi maleta y la ponía dentro del auto de su prometido.

Cuando Kurt me soltó fue el turno de Blaine quien me dio una leve sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Rachel.

-Si bueno… no me lo iba a perder.

Blaine me sonrió para luego abrir para mí la puerta del asiento trasero mientras Kurt se subía también.

-¿Dónde vamos Rach?- preguntó

-Vamos a Mckinley

* * *

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos en mi escuela, en la escuela donde Finn y yo nos conocimos, donde nos enamoramos, donde terminamos y donde nos volvimos a enamorar una y otra vez… donde me pidió que me casara con el, donde me cantó y me besó, muchas veces.

Blaine se separó de nosotros excusándose de que avisaría que yo estaba de regreso a Mr. Shue por lo que yo caminaba por los pasillos del brazo de Kurt. De pronto algo llamo mi atención, Tina, Sam, Artie y los chicos nuevos estaban colocando baquetas en el piso donde habían muchas cosas, cascos de futbol, peluches, velas, mensajes, globos y flores… era una especie de memorial.

-Esto es un poco cursi- dijo una chica rubia vestida de porrista.

-No, es hermoso- dije emocionada. Todos voltearon sorprendidos de oír mi voz y verme ahí, incluso yo no pensaba que mi voz sonaría tan firme, teniendo en cuenta lo emocionada que estaba por el homenaje- Solo tengo que verlo.

Tina fue la primera en abrazarme y como de esperarse, comenzó a llorar. Sam le siguió, al igual que Artie.

Los chicos nuevos me sonrieron con pena en sus ojos, sin ni siquiera saber que decir, en eso llegó Blaine diciendo que todos podíamos ir al salón de coro ya.

Cuando entre Mr. Shue, Santana, Mercedes, Mike y Noah ya estaban sentados, los demás los imitaron mientras yo me quedaba de pie frente a ellos, incluso Brad ya estaba en su lugar en el piano.

La campana sonó justo antes de que yo comenzara a hablar.

-Que nadie me trate con guantes de seda ¿bien?...yo tampoco sé que decir… - tome un par de respiraciones- Amaba a Finn, y… el me amaba, y también a todos ustedes, chicos… se que lo hacía.

-Me gusta cantar en el auto y… y antes de Finn solía cantar sola- solloce- y esta es la primera canción que… cante con él cuando… manejábamos juntos, así que… esto es para el.

_*Make you feel my love…_

* * *

Al final de ese día tuve una conversación con Mr. Shue, donde finalmente pude desahogarme de todo lo que había estaba pasando por mi cabeza estos últimos días, también le deje un cuadro que había hecho luego de decidir que vendría a Ohio y ambos lo colgamos en la sala de coro.

Días después Kurt, Santana y yo volvimos a New York y ambos trataron de hacer que mi vida fuera un poco más fácil pero ya no era necesario. Volver a casa, volver al lugar donde Finn y yo pasamos nuestros mejores momentos me hizo dar cuenta de que él jamás me dejaría, el jamás me abandonaría, y yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo, por eso debía seguir con mi vida, brillar como la estrella que él y yo éramos, en Broadway o en cualquier sitio, él estaría orgulloso de mi, donde quiera que esté, tal y como yo lo estoy de el.

El era el amor de mi vida… de mi existencia. Mi persona.

* * *

_*watch?v=V7vQt6AoSc0_

_Esta idea surgió como un pequeño regalo a mi mejor amiga/hermana del alma Marcela por el día de su cumpleaños_

_Chica esto es para ti #foreverfinchel _


End file.
